


Whisper of Sweet Insanity

by royalDelirium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An so-called omnipresent, omnipotent Government took control of the world and since that point in time only those deemed worthy of being aligned with them have any sense of comfort in life. The rest of humanity is left to rot in the filth of lawlessness and human waste. There is only one rule, do not disobey Them.<br/>Of course what is a controlling Government without someone to oppose them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_2016\. 6. 17_   
_The Seer here, with the events that have been unfolding it is nearly shocking that I haven’t thought to do this sooner. Whether or not we survive, it is imperative that we record our side of the story. Who knows whether these papers will be lost or destroyed, they may never become important enough, especially if we lose. Never the less I feel it is a worthy endeavor to take to recording these facts for ourselves. Though this just might be my own need, to try to keep some sense to the ruined world we live in._   
_I should probably begin at the beginning of the story._

_Once upon a time the world was fucked by TOAU…_


	2. Chapter 2

A hooded figure slips through alleyways and along streets, hidden from prying eyes. Their footsteps are light and quick, just barely brushing the ground, keeping the noise to a minimum. For being the middle of the day inside a supposed big city everything is far too quiet. The hooded figure approaches the mouth of the alley they were in. They press themselves tight against the wall as they peek out into the wide open street that was once a main street.

Something whizzes past their ear taking their hood back with it, pulling it away from their head revealing a feminine face framed by a blonde mat of hair. Quickly she throws herself back behind the wall as another bullet pierces the air where she stood moments before.

She clicks her tongue spinning around running the direction she came from as the sounds of gunfire erupt behind her. Her cloak flaps behind her as she picks up the pace. She can hear the footsteps of people in pursuit behind her.

Must not be caught, death or something worse will follow if one is caught, must get away.

She shuffles her feet quickly darting down another side alleyway. With a spin she slides into a crevice in the wall, just large enough for her body. Sucking in a deep breath she holds it in her body as the footsteps storm past her. She slowly lets the breath escape her body and peeks out from her hiding spot, gone.

She doesn’t waste a moment before scurrying off the other direction. It is time to get off the streets.

Pulling the hood up and slowing her run to a stroll. She pulls a key out of a pocket inside the cloak unlocking the door to a building. She pulls the door shut and locks it behind her heading up the stairs to the third floor.

One, two, three, four, five rooms down, she pulls out another key and heads into her apartment. Her cloak is shed and she snatches the notebook up off the desk taking a seat on the pile of blankets in a corner of the room. She spends several moments scribbling notes into the notebook.

With a noise of irritation she tosses the notebook to the side and lies back on the pile, staring up at the ceiling. She doesn’t relax in the slightest and finally forces herself up and she heads back to the desk opening up a drawer to pull out a single photo.

Faces she once saw often stare up at her, her own face as one of them. Her blonde hair free of grim and her skin untainted by dirt, her purple eyes seem almost innocent compared to how they would look now. Standing next to her in the photo is a boy who seems to share her age, his hair the same shade of pure blond, but his eyes are covered by shades. She knows those eyes are an intense red though, a color she never would forget.

She lets out a sigh and shoves the photo back into the desk nearly slamming it closed. No use allowing her mind to be taken in by memories, they are of no use to her now. He’s probably dead anyways. The only thing remembering is doing is making her sigh and sighing can only lead to ruin. Every sigh invites bad luck into one’s body. Not that she is superstitious, but it is best to avoid bad luck like the plague.

There is a knock at the door and her attention is dragged from the past and her thoughts. This is much better; there is work to be done.

_2016\. 6. 18_

_My apologies about the rather quick end to my last entry, I had a fairly difficult client to deal with. Now where was I… ah right at the beginning._

_If I am to begin at the beginning I should probably introduce myself first. Now please never repeat what I am about to tell you, though the likelihood is I will be long dead before anyone gets their hands on this, still caution is the only reason I have survived this fair._

_My name is Rose Lalonde, though no one has called me by name in nearly four or five years. Not since the… well it’s just been a long time since I’ve heard my own name spoken. Now that you know that, please forget it. I am currently going by the titles the Seer or the Informant, you may call me whichever suits your fancy._

_My current form of employment is gathering and selling information. My clientele is mostly gangs from within the vicinity of New York City. If I haven’t mentioned that is where I am currently residing._

_Now that I have practically sealed my death, let’s move on._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a tumblr roleplay group called Anarchy!stuck. I was one of the mods and helper of the original creator. While this isn't exactly what happens in Anarchy!stuck and the characters aren't the same the base idea is similar and a lot of my inspiration comes from it. Man do I miss rping in that group.


End file.
